Such a display device is known from US2002/0070910 A1. The known display device is a device for mobile communication comprising a display referred to as arrayed waveguide display. Furthermore, a winding device is present for rolling up the display in the housing. A user can pull the display out of the housing to show information. To support the display in the second, extended position, a foldable arm is present. In this respect it should be observed that the second position is not restricted to the position in which the display is completely extended and fully visible. The second position is a position in which the display is at least partly visible, for example for 25%, 40% or 80%.
One of the ends of the arm is attached to an edge of the housing which contains a slot for the display to be moved through. The other end is attached to the display. The result of this is that the user can hold the display with only one hand even when the display is in the second position. The winding device comprises a spring and a cam as is also used in a projector screen. To pull out the display it is only necessary to pull a handle. To roll up the display the user is to pull up the handle slightly further to release the cam. Subsequently, because of the operation of the spring, the display rolls up by itself. Alternatively, also a button may be present for releasing the display.